


Chuck vs Nightmares

by Ambear9



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Casey is a teddy bear, Chuck is horny, Chuck may have PTSD, Cuddling, First Date, John was never Alex, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck is having nightmares after a crazy mission then on their next mission, they get stuck in a small town in the middle of nowhere.





	1. Chuck vs Being Stranded

The first time Casey was woken up by Chuck’s screams it was around 2:30 in the morning, he got up to check on him and did nothing when he realized he was still asleep. The second time was about three hours later, Chuck screamed, Casey laid there listening and realized Chuck was now crying. Casey knows how to handle his emotions and not let things bother him, but for some reason, this was tugging at his heart and he knew he has to do something. No matter what happens he will never tell anyone he also cried when he saw a dead body for the first time, yes he had been the one to kill them but it was his job. Since then he has been able to deal with it and show zero emotion. Chuck, on the other hand, had not only seen his first dead body, he saw multiple, and he blames himself. Casey didn’t say anything as he crawled into the bed with Chuck, he pressed his chest to Chuck’s back and wrapped his arm over him, holding him while he cried himself to sleep.  
When Chuck woke up Casey was sitting at the little table in their hotel room looking through a file “I got you a breakfast sandwich” he said without looking up.  
“Uh thanks, Casey”  
“Well the General said I had to make sure you ate”  
“For last night, I um”  
“We need to be out of here in twenty, so hurry up and eat then shower”  
Chuck sat down across from him and took a few bites of his sandwich. “This is good”  
“On the plane ride back you will have to read this report I wrote up, and write any extra notes on things I may have missed or things you saw differently”  
“You mean how I killed people” his voice cracked  
“You didn’t kill anyone, and even if you did they were horrible people”  
Chuck sat down his half-eaten sandwich and walked into the bathroom. Casey could hear him throwing up so he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked over and lightly knocked on the door “Hey Bartowski, I got you a bottle of water, are you okay?”  
“Yeah John I am just peachy” he stuck just his hand out the door to get the water then slammed it shut “Go away”

 

The next night was the second time Casey was woken up by Chuck’s screams he was half asleep in his recliner with his headphones on, watching the cameras. He jumped up and realized once again Chuck was screaming in his sleep. Casey finished the rest of the scotch in his cup and went over there, he knew Ellie and Devon were on the night shift so he climbed into Chuck’s window and laid down next to him in his way to small for two people bed and wrapped an arm around him. “It’s okay Chuck, you’re okay”  
When Chuck’s alarm went off he reached up and slapped it without opening his eyes, then rolled over and snuggled against Casey’s warm chest. It took him almost a minute to realize what he was doing and quickly jumped out of bed “Oh my god Casey what are you doing in my bed?”  
“You don’t remember the crazy sex we had last night? I’m offended”  
“The” Chuck was having trouble processing what Casey just said.  
“It was a joke Bartowski” Casey was laughing “You were screaming again”  
“Oh” Chuck looked down at his feet to avoid eye contact  
“Just get ready and I’ll be back in an hour and we can head into Castle together, I’ll help you with the paperwork. It has to be done and General is mad I didn't make you do it on the plane, it needs to be done asap so nothing is forgotten”  
“Trust me, John, I will remember every detail for the rest of my life”  
“I’m sorry Chuck” 

Chuck’s hand was shaking as he was trying to type out everything from the other night.  
“I got you a coffee” Casey sat the cup next to Chuck  
“Can’t I just copy and paste what you wrote? Why does the General insist on me writing this when I already agreed with what you wrote”  
“She thinks it will help you deal”  
“DEAL?” Chuck yelled “I am the reason six people are dead Casey, that isn't something I can deal with”  
“First of all Chuck, none of it was your fault”  
“Stop saying that, I failed, I didn’t flash, I FAILED” Chuck got up and started pacing back and forth  
“They made the bomb, they armed the bomb, they died because of that bomb, it’s karma.”  
“I could have disarmed it if I flashed, but I can’t flash and I am going to get us all killed one day” Chuck was having trouble breathing.  
“Chuck calm down, I think you are giving yourself a panic attack”  
Chuck held his chest as he struggled to breath.  
“Bartowski, look at me” Casey cupped Chuck’s face in his hands. “I need you to focus, look at me, breath”  
Chuck slowly opened his eyes, but that just made it worse  
“I….can't”  
“Then look around the room, name five random things you see” he let go of Chuck’s face  
“A pencil…..a stack….of files” he took a deep breath “Computers…..guns and that stupid….coffee mug you got me”  
His breathing slowed down but then he started crying. Casey wrapped his arms around him and held him while he cried. 

“You don’t like the coffee mug I got you?” Casey looked at the coffee mug he had gotten Chuck for Christmas that said ‘Worlds okayest spy”  
“I guess it is fitting even though Okayest is not a word” Chuck wiped his face off with a tissue “I don’t know why you are being so nice to me but thank you, Casey, it means a lot.”  
“It’s called being a friend”  
“But you don’t even like me”  
“Just forget it” he growled “I have a shift to get to, get that typed up and sent to Beckman before she kicks both our asses” he stomped up the stairs.

It’s been over a week since Chuck first woke up screaming, and he still has nightmares every night but Casey stopped going over there after the day he held Chuck while he was crying in Castle, hearing Chuck say he thought he didn't like him hurt more than he thought it would.  
They were out of town on another mission, luckily it was an easy one and Chuck flashed no problem, but then their rental car broke down and they had to stay in a shitty hotel in the middle of nowhere until the rental place opened the next morning.  
“I’m pretty sure that guy was lying when he said that they only had single beds available”  
“Should I go torture him?”  
“I think we should go back and sleep in the car, this place is nasty”  
“Well there are no signs of bed bugs so that's a plus I guess” Casey tucked the sheets back in  
“I was going to offer to sleep on the floor but I think this carpet is older than you and it hasn’t been cleaned ever”  
“I’m not that old” he growled “We have shared a bed before, it’s fine. I’ll only bite if you ask.”  
Chuck was glad the hotel had very little light so Casey couldn't see how red his face was. Chuck took off his shoes and jeans and crawled under the covers, Casey did the same.  
When Chuck started to move frantically in his sleep Casey rolled over and held him tightly, it took about a minute for Chuck to calm down, but at least he didn't scream.

Chuck’s eyes shot open when Casey pulled him in tighter and he felt Casey’s hard on pressing between his crack. He could feel himself getting hard “no, no, no, no” he whispered to himself.  
Casey moved back “What?”  
“I said it's morning, I’m going to take a shower”  
“We don't have our bags, I highly doubt there are any toiletries in there” Casey rolled onto his stomach wondering if Chuck had felt how hard he was.  
“I’ll let you know” Chuck rushed into the bathroom. Casey was right, not only were there not any tiny toiletries like in most hotels, there was only one washcloth and a hand towel “Fuck” he mumbled. He turned the sink on and lathered up the tiny bar of hand soap on the rag and washed his armpits then slowly massaged his balls in his ragged hand. His other hand gripped the edge of the sink as he wrapped the rag around his shaft squeezing around the base as he thrust back and forth. He clenched his jaw to stop from moaning out Casey’s name as he came.  
Meanwhile, Casey waited until he heard Chuck lock the door and turn the water on before he rolled over and started rubbing his aching hardon. He has been in Burbank for almost a year and at first, he didn’t like Chuck at all, he never listened and Casey always had to save him, but after a few weeks, he really started to grow on him. He was sweet and cared about everyone and had a great sense of humor and saw things about him that no one else seemed to. Casey had started to fall for him within the first month, but he knew Agents couldn’t date assets, and he always followed the rules. He was glad he could be there for Chuck during his nightmares and panic attacks, but he knew he had to take it back a notch because he was falling harder and he knew he needed to stop but it was easier said than done.  
He rolled over into the warm spot that Chuck left behind, that still smelled like him and Casey rutted into the mattress below him, letting out a low growl.  
The bathroom door opened and Casey stopped moving and closed his eyes acting like he was asleep. “So there is no towels” Chuck looked at him. “John?”  
He tensed up his body as he came at the sound of his name, hoping Chuck wouldn't notice, he stretched his arms and rolled onto his side. “Sorry, what did you say?”  
“There is only one rag and one hand towel, I used the rag and the bar soap on the sink to wash my important bits, I hung the rag up if you wanna use it, or the hand towel”  
“Uh yeah thanks, I’ll go wash up then we can call the rental place on our walk back to the car.”  
Casey carefully climbed out of the bed making sure the wet spot on the bed was covered by the sheet, and he was glad his black briefs hid the wetness on them. He grabbed his jeans and went into the bathroom and used the same rag to clean himself off then threw his briefs in the trash before putting his jeans on. It was going to be very uncomfortable in only jeans on the long walk back to the car but better than come covered ones.  
Chuck got two muffins and three bottles of water from the vending machine while Casey checked them out and loudly complained about the lack of towels and toiletries and the nasty carpet and made a few threats.  
Once they got back to the car, Chuck grabbed his bag from the back of the car and took out his toothbrush. “I got this third bottle of water so we can use it to brush our teeth, at least one part of our bodies will be clean after a night in there”  
“Good thinking” Casey grabbed his toothbrush from his bag. “I finally got ahold of them, they said it will be at least an hour, maybe two and Beckman said there isn't a rush so we can sit here and fill out our report while we wait.”  
“Oh that’s evil,” Chuck said with a mouthful of toothpaste.  
“There is nothing and no one around, no wonder those asshats were hiding out here”  
“And we are the only ones stupid enough to come out here to find them, I swear I’ve seen this in a horror movie, they give out shitty cars that they know will break down so the town can capture the tourists and do creepy things to them”  
“Just shut up and brush your teeth” Casey growled.

Chuck climbed into the back of the SUV and leaned over the back seat and grabbed some shorts out of his bag “I’m going to change into something more comfortable since we are going to be here awhile”  
“Now I regret not packing my gym clothes, all I have is jeans and Pajama pants”  
“I have an extra pair of shorts but I don't think they will fit”  
“I’ll survive. While you change I’m going to run into the drug store over there, get some supplies, we are going to have to do the report the old fashion way.”  
“Can you get me some skittles and an Mt. Dew,"  
“Just what I need, a hyped up Bartowski” he rolled his eyes. “Just scream if you need help, I’m sure I can hear your girly screams from there” he smirked  
"Unless they don't kidnap you and turn you into a wax figure”  
"I actually get that reference, and unlike those idiots, I have a gun"

It took Casey almost a half hour to walk down to the store, get the supplies and walk back. He scared Chuck when we knocked on the window “Open the door”  
“Oh sorry” Chuck reached up to the front seat and unlocked the door. Casey put the bags in the middle of the back seat and climbed in.  
“I got you an apple and a juice”  
“You’re no fun”  
“Fine, I got you the skittles but not the Mt. Dew, it's not normal for something to be that color, It can’t be good for you”  
“Okay Dad”  
“Never say that again” He handed the juice and skittles to Chuck. “Now remember that this has to legible, so try to write nice and not that second-grade shit you usually do”  
“Okay grumpy, have a skittle, it will help” Chuck held one in front of him.  
“I’m not eating that”  
Chuck waved it in front of his mouth “Oh come on Mr. Badass eat a skittle”  
“Chuck I will break your fingers”  
“Please do so I don't have to write this report” he smiled  
Casey lightly bit down on Chuck’s finger and thumb that were holding the skittle and used this tongue to scoop the skittle into his mouth.  
Chuck stared at him in shock while Casey handed him a notebook and pen.  
Casey started writing in his notebook.  
Chuck bunched up his hoodie and put it behind his back as he leaned against the door and put his feet up on the middle seat. It wasn’t even ten minutes later when Chuck dozed off. Casey looked over when he heard Chuck start to snore. “Seriously Chuck” he tapped his knee with his pen.  
Chuck lifted his head “Huh what?”  
“Sorry, I am so bored, wonder if we can get a pizza delivered out here”  
“Is food all you think about? Also, we are in the middle of nowhere, I highly doubt there is pizza around here”  
“We haven’t even had breakfast”  
“You had a giant muffin and half of mine and a bag of skittles and two bottles of water, I did eat your apple though"  
“Pizza sounds nice”  
“If you finish your report, I’ll figure out food”  
Chuck adjusted in his seat and Casey could now see that Chuck was not wearing anything under his shorts.  
“Chuck”  
“Yeah?”  
“I can see your balls”  
Chuck quickly sat up and put his feet on the floor, he could tell his face was bright red.  
“I’m sorry, I uh, sorry”  
“Would you be less freaked out if I showed you mine” Casey tried not to laugh as he stared into Chuck’s eyes  
“Seriously?”  
Casey started to unzip his jeans  
“Oh god you are serious, stop, stop oh holy crap”  
Casey was almost in tears from laughing so hard. “Thanks, Bartowski, I don't remember the last time I laughed like that”  
“What if I said yes?”  
“Then I would have shown you”  
“Really?”  
“Just get back to writing”  
“All my boxers are dirty”  
“Don’t care, I’m not wearing any either”  
“Oh god” Chuck whispered feeling his cock jolt at the thought about it.  
About twenty minutes later Casey picked up his phone and called a number jotted on the inside of the notebook.  
“Hello Michelle, this is John, from earlier….Is there any delivery around here? Or maybe a place we can have a nice sit down”  
Casey jotted down a number. “Thank you so much, will do” He hung up and dialed the number.  
“Hi Mike, my name is John, I got your number from your sister, my car is broken down by her store and she said you could deliver us a pizza….that would be awesome….of course….it’s about a block to the East, it's a black Tahoe…..yes John Casey….large supreme extra olives and some jalapeno on the side, a order of breadsticks with a garlic sauce and a cheese sauce….sure how about a Mt. Dew and a Dr. Pepper. Thank you so much” he gave his card number and hung up.  
“Twenty-five minutes”  
“Oh my god, I love you so much.  
“No need to get a boner over pizza”  
Chuck put his notebook over his lap “Sorry, it won't go away”  
“Stop thinking about my balls”  
“How did you, uh what. I’m not, it’s, shut up”  
“Let me help” Casey ran his hands up Chuck’s thigh.  
“Yes please” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Casey’s  
Casey opened his lips, letting Chuck’s tongue explore his mouth as he palmed Chuck’s hardon through his shorts  
Casey adjusted so Chuck could straddle his thighs without breaking their mouths away from each other. He growled at the friction on his own hard cock.  
“John” Chuck moaned as Casey pulled his shorts down and wrapped his big hand around his shaft.  
“Want me to fuck you Bartowski?” He ran his thumb over the tip using his precome to slick up his hand as he stroked faster  
“Yes” he panted “Please fuck me”  
“Chuck, CHUCK” Casey slapped him on the cheek.  
Chuck sat up quickly “What? What happened, what’s going on?”  
“Pizza is here”  
“You ordered pizza? You are awesome” he used his hoodie to cover his crotch. He must have heard Casey ordering the pizza while he was asleep and it became part of his dream.  
“Chuck”  
“Yes Casey”  
“Save the sex dreams for when you're alone”  
“What”  
“You were moaning, and the obvious tent in your shorts was a giveaway but I guess that's better than the usual screams from your nightmares.”  
Chuck’s face felt like it was going to melt off with embarrassment.  
“Sorry, it’s not like I can control them” he grabbed a piece of pizza “Thanks for the extra olives”  
“So what was your dream about?”  
“Just drop it, please”  
“Just curious as to who you were begging to fuck you”  
Casey handed him his drink trying not to laugh when he started to cough as he inhaled an olive.

“I thought Mt. Dew was a weird color there for not good for me”  
“They didn't have much to choose from, and don’t change the subject”  
“I am changing the subject”  
“If you want me to fuck you just ask”  
“Yeah okay whatever” Chuck rolled his eyes then used his mocking voice “Hey John fuck me please”  
“Okay”  
“You’re not funny”  
They finished eating in silence.


	2. Chuck VS The First Date

“How much longer do you think we will be here?”  
“Hopefully not much longer”  
“Is Beckman really torturing us because you didn't make me do my own report about the uh, the, you know what” he couldn't even say the word bomb  
“Probably”  
“I’m sorry”  
“I honestly don’t mind it’s okay”  
“It’s not okay Casey, I still have nightmares where I wake up screaming, I just can’t. How do you handle it?”  
“I cried the first time I saw a dead body, I was 18 and in the Maries, I was shipped off to an undisclosed location, we were attacked, I shot someone” he took a deep breath “I laid in bed the entire night crying and shaking, most of us did” Casey looked down at Chuck’s hand grabbing his knee “From that point on I realized that it was my job, it doesn’t mean it isn’t difficult to deal with but I know that me killing one bad person can save tons of good people” he put his hands on top of Chucks “You have a good heart Bartowski, and you may never get over this because of that. I just wish you would stop blaming yourself”   
“Thank you Casey, for telling me that, it means more than you will ever know”  
They started to close the gap between them when they heard the tow truck backing up in front of the SUV.  
Casey quickly opened the door and got out, Chuck watched him talk to the tow truck driver for a minute trying to process what just happened before he got out and joined them.   
“We are going to ride with him back to the rental place then they will give us another car to take to the airport, where I hope the plane is waiting for us and we don’t have to wait again”  
“Sounds good”

It’s been two weeks since they were stranded in that small town and Chuck has only had four nightmares and each time Casey still goes over there, but now he puts his hand on his shoulder tells him it will be okay. Then goes back to his apartment where he has been sleeping in his recliner with his headphones on, it’s not comfortable but he can’t seem to sleep any other way, he needs to know that Chuck is okay.  
Tonight he had to listen to Chuck and Morgan talk about what sandwich they would want with them on a deserted island, as if you had a choice of packing a sandwich before getting stranded. Then they added some beers and the conversation got more weird. Casey went over and knocked on his window.  
“Oh hey, Casey, what's up?”  
“I was about to order some Thai food, you guys want anything?”  
Chuck put his hand on Casey’s chest “That would be amazing” he had a big goofy drunk smile.  
Casey gripped Chuck’s hand and pulled it off, “I’ll bring the food over when it gets here”  
“No stay here, you can play video games with us”  
“I don’t play video games”  
“Maybe you wouldn’t be so uptight if you had a little fun”  
Casey stepped into the room “Grimes”  
“Hey big guy, want a beer?”  
“Scotch if there is any” he is going to need it to survive.  
Morgan left the room while Casey called in their order.  
Chuck pulled out his wallet “Sorry Casey I don’t have any cash, I’ll pay you back later”  
“I got it, don’t worry about it”  
“Thanks Casey” Chuck stepped closer running his hand over Casey’s bicep. Casey took a deep breath enjoying Chuck’s touch for a moment before Morgan came into the room.  
“So what game do you insist I play?”  
“Battlefield” Chuck and Morgan said in unison  
“If you want you can watch us play then I can help you the next round”  
“Sure” Casey took a sip of his beer and carefully watched the way Chuck’s fingers moved around the controller and the way he bit his bottom lip when he was concentrating.  
“You realize this is not realistic to actually being a sniper right”  
“It’s a video game dude”  
“Don’t call me that” Casey growled at Morgan  
“It’s video game Casey, it’s not real life, it’s an escape from real life” Chuck chimed in.  
“Not when this is my real life”  
“Maybe we should break out wii and do bowling or Mario Kart, if that will help”  
“I’ll try this, also I will never play a bowling video game when I can just go to the bowling alley”  
“Do you like bowling? We should go bowling some time” Chuck smiled at him  
“Yeah, sure”  
“Should I leave you two alone?”  
“Shut up Grimes” he growled  
The rest of the night they ate the thai food, gave up on Battlefield because Casey was pointing out all the unrealistic things, then they played some Mario Kart but it was making Chuck and Morgan dizzy from drinking too much so they called it a night, Casey called Morgan and Uber and helped him out to it then went back and checked on Chuck.   
“Hey are you okay? Need anything?”  
“Can you stay?” Chuck fiddled with the hem of his shirt “I drank too much and I don't think I’ll be able to stop the nightmares”  
“You haven’t been having them as much, I’m sure you will be fine”  
“I’ve been meditating before bed, and focusing on other things, it seems to help, but I can’t even remember my name right now”  
Casey thought for a moment “Let me go get on something more comfortable than jeans, I’ll be back”  
Casey was hoping if he went slow enough that Chuck would be passed out and he could stay in his own place for the night, it’s not that he didn't want to hold Chuck all night it was that he didn't want to fall more for him and it was getting harder by the day. He watched the cameras while he changed into some gym shorts and waited a few minutes watching as Chuck fought off sleep waiting for him.  
Casey climbed into the window locking it behind him before laying down next to Chuck, as he went to wrap his arm around him Chuck rolled over to face him “Thank you” he whispered as he lightly pressed his lips to Casey’s.  
Casey turned his head away “You’re drunk”  
“I am very drunk, but that doesn’t change the fact that I think about you every time I jack off”  
“Chuck, go to sleep”  
“Don’t act like we didn’t almost kiss in the back of the tahoe, admit it Casey, you like me too” Chuck gripped the front of Casey’s shirt as Casey pulled him into a kiss, slowly their mouths opened to each other, Chuck moaned as Casey’s tongue licked along his bottom. He wrapped a leg over Casey’s hip thrusting forward to show Casey just how much he was enjoying their make out session.  
“Chuck wait” Casey pulled back “We aren't doing this”  
Chuck looked like he was going to cry, “But I thought”  
“I want to take you out, I want to do this properly, I’ll kiss you, I’ll hold you while we sleep, but nothing more”  
Chuck pouted  
“Chuck I like you, okay, but you are drunk, very drunk, and I’m not taking advantage of you”  
“But I want it, I want you”  
“I can leave and you can take care of that if you want, but this isn’t how I want our first time”  
“Why are you so sweet Casey, the one time I want you to be mean and not care and just fuck me into the mattress you are being nice” he smirked.  
“One day I promise I will do that. How about tomorrow night I take you to dinner and maybe some bowling”  
“Deal” he kissed Casey one more time before he rolled over and snuggled back against Casey’s chest.

“Chuck you can't wear that on a date”  
Chuck looked down at his Firefly t-shirt and jeans”  
“Why not, we are bowling, it’s casual, not fancy”  
“You need to make a good first impression”  
“We already know each other, very well”  
“Oh god, please don’t tell me it’s Jill again” Ellie ran a hand over her face  
“No, I’ve told you a hundred times, that was a mistake, I have zero feelings for her, zero”  
Ellie smiled “Is it Sarah?”  
“Again, Sarah is just my friend, and she lived in Washington now”  
There was a knock at the door, Chuck’s shaking hand slowly turned the knob and opened the door “Oh god” he whispered seeing Casey standing there in his tight black jeans and an olive green henley with the buttons undone and the sleeves bunched up at his elbows he was holding a single red rose.  
“Are you ready” he held the rose out to Chuck “For you” he smirked.  
Chuck’s brain went blank his mouth couldn’t form words, he remembers what Casey said the last time he gave him a red rose ‘to get you laid’   
“John?”  
“Hello Ellie”  
“Chuck sweety, are you okay?” Ellie put her hand on his shoulder  
“Yeah what, I’m fine, fine” He grabbed the rose smiling at Casey “Thank you”  
“So John where are you going?”  
“I was thinking Wood Ranch then bowling”  
“Oh they have a good wine list”  
“Not sure I want Chuck to have alcohol before bowling, that’s just an accident waiting to happen” Casey laughed.  
“I will take that rose and get it in water for you, you two have a good night”   
“Don’t wait up” Chuck said to Ellie as he followed Casey to his car  
“I don’t know why I said that, I’m nervous, the last date I went on I had a gun held to my stomach on a ferris wheel”  
Casey grabbed his hand “I promise I won’t do that”  
Casey opened the passenger side door for Chuck “You need to stop being so sweet Casey, it’s scaring me, I’m starting to think you aren’t an emotionless robot”  
"Shut up"

“Oooooh Casey can we please take pictures”  
“We are adults”  
“There is no age limit on a photo booth, and we have to do it twice, so we can each have one”  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand and pulled him into the photo booth. “Fine”  
“Can you smile?” Chuck put money in pressed the start button   
Casey stared at the camera no expression, while Chuck had that goofy grin that Casey acts like he hates when the first picture snapped.  
Chuck leaned over and kissed Casey on the cheek making him smile for the second picture.  
The third and fourth were them making out.  
“Hey look we can have in print two, but I’m not ready to stop kissing, so maybe we can do it again” Chuck hit the button and put another dollar in the machine.   
This time Chuck made a goofy face while Casey rolled his eyes for the first picture, Casey kissed Chuck’s cheek in the second, they kissed in the third and Casey jokingly shoved Chuck’s head down into his lap and winked at the camera for the forth.  
“I’m keeping the second set” Casey laughed  
Chuck sat up and fixed his hair “You’re ridiculous”  
They collected their pictures and went over to get a lane and some shoes.  
“I haven’t bowled since high school, me and Morgan used to come here but we spend the most of the night in the arcade, there was some bowling but not much”  
“I was on the bowling league in High School”  
“I pictured you more as a football player”  
“I did Football, Bowling, Baseball and Chess”  
“OF course you did, and I’m totally not picturing what your ass looked like in the baseball uniform also why have we never played chess together?”  
“You never asked”  
“Put our names on the thingy and I’ll go get us some beer”  
Casey typed their names in and went to find a ball.   
Casey went first and knocked down seven pins then the last three on the second throw.  
“Impressive”  
Chuck grabbed the ball and stepped up the lane and went to far and made the buzzer go off and then he almost slipped throwing his ball right into the gutter, twice.  
“Watch me” Casey waited for the pins to reset “You have to aim, it’s not a roll and and hope for the best, also watch were your feet are”  
Chuck tried to watch but all he could focus on was the way Casey’s arm muscles bulge in his tight shirt and the way his ass moved.  
“See, it’s not that hard”   
Chuck looked down the lane. “I missed all of that, your ass is very distracting”  
Casey shook his head  
“Can we act like it’s the spiked lemonade I had at dinner is the reason I suck, and not that I actually suck”  
“Get up here”   
Chuck grabbed his ball and walked up to Casey who pressed his chest to Chuck’s back and ran his hand down Chuck’s arm to his hand guiding it. “Look down at the pin and focus on the middle one, walk up, move your arm back like this then release”  
They watched as the ball went down the lane and took out four pins.  
“Four is better than zero”  
“Just keep trying” Casey smacked his ass as he walked back to sit down.

 

Casey walked Chuck up to his front door. “Can we act like I bowled better than 100 and you were super impressed?”  
“Or we can just go again and you can improve”  
“So you want to take me out again?”  
“Isn’t that what boyfriends do?”  
“I like the sound of that. Boyfriend” he smiled “Maybe next time we can do some chess and I can kick your ass”  
“I’ll see you tomorrow”  
Chuck smiled. “Do I get a good night kiss?”  
Casey leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
“That’s it? I want my boyfriend to give me a proper goodnight kiss at the door, then sneak into my window in twenty minutes and do naughty things to me”  
“I will give you a proper kiss, but then i'm going home and going to sleep” He pushed Chuck up against the front door, pressing into him as they kissed.  
“Goodnight” he whispered in Chuck’s ear before walking away

“Ah oh nooooo, I’m having a nightmare, can my knight in shining armor save me”  
Chuck’s phone rang “Hi”  
“Go to sleep Chuck, I’m not coming over”  
“Pleassssse, I’m sooooo lonely and hard”  
“I don’t put out on the first date”  
“We have been friends for close to a year”  
“Doesn’t matter, we just started dating today”  
“Not even some kissing and dry humping”  
“No”  
“Just some kissing?”  
“No because you will hump me anyways”  
“So?”  
“Go to sleep”  
“What about phone sex?”  
“Are you really that horny Bartowski?”  
“I mean it is your fault, pressing yourself against my back teaching me how to bowl, those tight pants that showed off your perfect ass, then that kiss goodnight, I've been hard ever since. And phone sex isn't sex, so you aren't putting out on the first date, you are simply assisting your boyfriend with your words and growl, oh the growls, while he jacks off/”  
“So if I just sit here and growl randomly you will go to sleep”  
“When is the last time you jacked off?”  
“I’m not answering that”  
“Tell me”  
“I’m starting to regret letting you drink”  
“Tell me, pleeeeeeeeease”  
Casey growled “The gross motel”  
“Mmmm, give me details”  
“When you were in the bathroom, but then I heard you open the bathroom door so I rolled over to hide and when you said my name I got off okay” did he really just tell him that.  
“Oh that’s so hot, we were both jacking off at the same time and didn’t even know it”  
“You were?”  
“I woke up to your dick hard between my ass cheeks, of course I was, I soaped up the rag and thrust into it, wishing it was your hand, or mouth, or any part of you”  
“I used that rag to clean myself”  
“That’s hot”  
“Why are you so honry”  
“I haven't had a relationship since Stanford, just me and my hand, and now I have a sexy greek god of a boyfriend so sorry that I want you to mount me. When was your last relationship?”  
“Around three years ago”  
“I wanna know”  
“If we have phone sex will you drop it”  
“It’s a possibility”  
“Well I’m already naked”  
“I wanna see you so bad”  
“Hold on” Casey covered his hard on with the sheet and took a picture so Chuck could see his chest and the tent in the sheet. “I sent you a picture”  
Chuck clicked on the message “Oh holy hell, I’m making that my phone background, I want to run my tongue down those abs, and along those hard lines down your hips”  
Casey growled.   
“I’m right across the courtyard, I can come over and lick you”  
“Chuck”  
“Sorry, I just want you so bad”  
“Get over here” Casey hung up, he got up and walked downstairs to unlock the door.  
He opened the door and pulled Chuck inside.  
“You’re naked, so very naked”  
“We are not having sex”  
“You also said I couldn't come over, yet here we are” Chuck was trying to get his clothes off as fast as possible as he followed Casey “I wanna bury my face in your ass” he leaned forward and kissed it as Casey was walking up the stairs in front of him  
Casey turned to look at him “Next time we go out, no drinking”  
“Your bedroom is just as plain and boring as I thought it would be”  
“You can leave” Casey laid down on the bed  
“God you are so sexy” Chuck laid down next to Casey admiring his body.   
“Roll over”  
“Kinky”  
Casey rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Chuck's chest. “Good night Bartowski”  
“What no” chuck squirmed.  
“How do pancakes sound for breakfast”  
“I don't care, all I can think about is how hard I am”  
“Go to sleep Bartowski”  
Chuck huffed “I hate you”

“Wake up Chuck”  
“No, it’s early” He burried his face into the pillow and curled the blanket tighter around him  
“I’m naked”  
Chuck sat up quickly “Oh you suck” he looked at Casey who was fully dressed  
He laughed “I made breakfast” he set a tray across Chuck’s lap “I didn't need bacon grease splashin the important parts” he sat down next to him.  
“In case you’re wondering I am still painfully hard”  
Casey ignored him, it isn’t that he doesn’t want to, he is scared, he has never been with a man, he is also breaking all kinds of rules just being with Chuck, he wants to do this right and not rush things, not ruin this. “There is something we need to talk about, without you freaking out about me talking about something”  
“It’s to early and I’m slightly too hungover to make jokes”  
“You’re the first guy I’ve ever liked, so I’ve never, I’m not even sure what to do” Casey looked away embarrassed  
Chuck laughed “Sorry I didn't mean to laugh, you know I’ve never been with a guy either, I mean I’ve had crushes but that's it. We can take it slow, and figure it out together” he grabbed Casey’s hand.  
“My last relationship, she um, she, I met her when I was on a mission, she was a photographer. We fell fast and hard for each other in the few months we were together.” He took a sip of his coffee “We were in a hotel in Chechnya and she left for work and there was a bomb. She uh didn’t make it”  
“Oh god Casey I am so sorry”  
“I don’t want to talk about it anymore, I just wanted you to know why I’m a bit reserved about moving quickly into a relationship”

Casey took the tray and empty plates into the kitchen, Chuck was laying back in bed when he came back.  
“I called us in sick, said you ordered takeout last night and brought me the leftovers and now we both have food poisoning”  
“You know Morgan is going to come check on me”  
“I texted him from your phone and said you needed to be left alone and you will see him tomorrow”  
“May work, so what are the plans then?”  
“We can take care of that problem” he pointed to the tent in the sheet  
“I can take care of it myself”  
Casey took his shirt off "I want to"  
“Damn you are so hot”  
“Are you still drunk?” Casey took his pants off before joining Chuck in the bed.  
“You need to take a compliment” Chuck leaned forward and licked along Casey’s collarbone, pushing him onto his back, he traced all this lines of his abs as he licked down to Casey’s hip sucking a nice red mark right about the dark patch of hair making Casey moan.  
“I thought your turned on growl was sexy, but oh god that moan almost made me come”  
“I don't moan"  
"Keep telling yourself that"  
"I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you”  
“Want me to stop”  
“No”  
“If at any point you want me to stop, just say so okay”  
“Less talking, more licking”  
“Yes sir” Chuck breathed against the tip of Casey’s cock, making it twitch.  
Chuck wasted no time getting Casey into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks, moving his tongue in different ways.   
He pushed Casey’s legs apart and ran his hand over his crack.  
“Chuck what are you, oh god” he gasped as Chuck’s finger ran circles over his hole. “Keep doing that”   
Chuck continued teasing at Casey’s hole, trying different things that he does to himself when he jacks off, but he never pushed in since he didn't have any lube.  
“Chuck” Casey pulled at his hair. “I'm going to come, oh fuck”   
Chuck pulled off with a slobbery pop, he sat up on Casey’s thighs and used one hand to stroke Casey and the other to stroke himself.   
Casey stopped Chuck’s hand “Let me” he grabbed Chuck’s shaft, it only took a few more strokes before they were both covering Casey’s chest.  
“If that is taking it slow, I’m all for it” he laughed.  
Casey growled, pulling Chuck down on top of him. “Well you wouldn't stop bitching and poking me with it”   
“Oh this is gross” Chuck sat up looking down at his chest after a few minutes of making out.   
“Shower” 

“The fact that you have Star Wars blu-rays turns me on”  
“It doesn’t seem to take much”  
“Can we watch them? And maybe cuddle on the couch”  
“We can sit on the couch, and eat popcorn” Casey put the bowl of popcorn and two glasses of water on the coffee table. “We can discuss the cuddling later”  
“So romantic”  
Casey got on his knees on the floor in front of Chuck “How is this for romantic?” he ran his hands up Chuck’s thighs.  
“Are you going to blow me while I watch Star Wars? Am I still asleep?”  
Casey tugged down Chuck’s pajama pants. “That’s exactly what I’m going to do, but please tell me if I’m doing anything wrong”  
“I had no idea what I was doing, and you seemed to like it very very much, the noises you were making were amazing”  
Casey licked up Chuck’s balls to the tip of his cock, growling at his first taste of Chuck.  
He circled his tongue around Chuck’s tip a few times before taking him into his mouth. He may have quickly looked up tips and tricks on his phone while he was waiting for the popcorn to cook. He slowly moved his mouth down testing how much he could take. Chuck gripped his hair and moaned loudly as Casey’s lips got to the base of his cock. He kept his lips around the base and moved his tongue around.  
“Yes, John, oh god”   
Casey slowly sucked back up to the tip, licking up the precome before pulling off “Stand up, I want you to fuck my mouth”  
“Are you sure?” He stood up  
Casey nodded as he took Chuck back into his mouth, grabbing Chuck’s ass encouraging him to start moving.  
Chuck grabbed Casey’s hair and slowly thrust into Casey’s mouth, Casey pinched his ass, he took it as a sign to move faster. Casey’s moans were vibrating to his spine as he went faster.  
“Holy shit this is so hot, so hot” Chuck moaned gripping Casey’s hair tighter “I’m gonna come John” Casey gripped Chuck’s hips holding him in place as he sucked him through his orgasm.  
Chuck fell back onto the couch. “Give me a minute to regain brain function and I’ll help you out”  
Casey stood up “No need” he looked down at the wet spot on the front of his sweatpants. He leaned down and kissed Chuck “I’m going to clean up, thank for that”  
Casey went and cleaned up, brushed his teeth and changed his pants and came back into the living room where Chuck was shoving popcorn into his mouth.  
“Seriously Casey, that was, holy shit, and you getting off without being touched is the biggest compliment ever”  
“I enjoyed it very much”  
“Can we just call in everyday”  
“There are a few places inside the Buy More I can think of that we can sneak off too” He grabbed the bowl of popcorn and put it back on the table, then he laid back onto the couch pulling Chuck on top of him.   
"We need to buy some lube, and also discuss positions, you know for when it gets to that point"  
"Positions?"  
"Top or bottom. Who goes into who" Chuck blushed.  
"Oh, I think I'm okay with either"  
"I think I'd prefer bottom, but we can try both, I want to try both"  
"How are you already getting hard again?"

 

Casey woke up to the sound of someone clearing their throat. He looked around, Chuck was half on him half on the couch squished between him and the back of the couch with his head on Casey’s chest and one arm across his stomach with his fingers under the waistband of his pants on his hip, while his arm was around Chuck’s back with his hand down the back of his pants.   
“Well I see that food poisoning is treating you both well” Beckmans voice echoes through the apartment. Casey shot up “Uh hello General, is everything okay?”  
“Hey what the hell Casey” Chuck looked at the TV “Oh no”  
“I was informed neither of you showed up for work, something about food poison”  
“I honestly have no idea what to say” Chuck looked back and forth before Casey and Beckman.  
“Just don’t let me see this again, as long as this doesn’t cause issues in the field there is technically no rule against two agents dating, it’s just frowned upon, and quite frankly Colonel I am shocked”  
“It just started yesterday” Chuck blurted out.  
“It will not change anything General, I promise”  
“Get dressed and get to Castle, there is plenty of paperwork that needs to be done” she ended the call  
“We are being punished with paperwork again”  
“At least she didn't call your dick was in my mouth”  
“Good point, lets stop and get lunch on the way, and coffee, lots and lots of coffee”


	3. Casey Vs Big News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey gets life-changing news

Casey and Chuck sat at the table inside Castle waiting for Beckman to call, they were sent a message to come in, it was urgent, they were certain Beckman was going to yell at them about making out in the surveillance van on their last mission.  
“Gentleman, Casey I need to speak to you alone, It’s about Ilsa” A picture of her displayed on the screen.   
"It's fine General"  
Chuck flashed “Sugarbear, really?” he laughed.   
Casey glared at Chuck “Say that again I will rip your vocal cords out”  
“I don’t know how to tell you this Colonel, She was killed”  
“I know, I was there, there was a bomb”  
“That’s her?” Chuck looked over at him  
“She was a French spy, the bomb was set up as a cover so she could into hiding, until now”  
“She was a spy? I am confused, I thought she was a photographer, did she know I was a spy? Was I a mission?”  
"We could not find any information that you were a mission"  
“Why did she fake her death?"  
"She was pregnant John"  
Chuck grabbed Casey’s hand letting him know he was there.  
“I um, I had no idea”   
“They did a DNA test and that is how we found out, you are a match”  
He squeezed Chuck’s hand harder.  
“You are now his legal guardian, obviously you will need time to think about what you want to do. Walker will be at your place with him in about three hours, along with all the stuff that we got from Ilas’ house. If you choose to accept this role, I will give you some time off and we are already looking into a new place for you to live since a small apartment full of guns is no place for a baby”  
Chuck just stared at Casey who was staring at the General.  
“I’ll do it, I have to”   
“His name is Luka Johnathan” There was a picture on the screen of him. He will be two in three months. Walker also has a file with all the info you need, I’ll call you later”  
“He looks like a mini you, it’s cute and terrifying” Chuck didn't know what else to say.  
Casey just stared at the screen where Luka’s picture was still up.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah Chuck I’m just great,” he said sarcastically  
“I’m here, I can help, you don’t have to do this alone”  
“Chuck we have only been together for less than two months, we haven’t even fucked yet and you want to help me raise a baby”  
“Calm down, and yes I do”  
“I think we should break up”  
“No, fuck you. I’m sorry but no, you are not pushing me away because you are confused on how you are feeling”  
“Watch me” Casey got up and headed up the stairs, he stopped at the door to listen to Chuck.  
“I will give you the time and space you need to deal with this, but I’m here for you Casey, I always have been and I always will be. I’ll wait for you”  
“Bye Chuck”

Later that night Casey came over with Luka and Sarah to introduce her to Chuck, Ellie, and Devon. Chuck went over to his apartment the next morning to talk to him since they didn’t talk once since they were in Castle, but it was empty, except for a note on the door for Chuck  
I’m sorry is all it said

It’s been about two weeks since Casey left, Chuck quit the Buy More, he couldn't work without breaking down into tears. Sarah and Bryce came back to Burbank to take over his and Casey’s cases, he helps sometimes, but he spends most days in bed crying. He was a mess, physically and emotionally, his face is scruffy, he probably doesn’t smell that good and he probably has gained five pounds from all the cheese balls he has eaten. He was curled up in his bed gripping a shirt that Casey had left at his house during one of their make-out sessions, but it didn’t smell like him anymore and Chuck was trying not to cry at the thought of Casey never kissing him again. He pulled out the picture strip of them from their first date from his bedside table when the doorbell rang, he heard Ellie open the door and he heard a baby crying.   
“What the hell” Chuck quickly got up and headed into the living room where Casey was standing holding his son in his arms, both their eyes full of tears.  
“He won’t stop, I don’t know what to do, please help me” a tear ran down his cheek as he blinked.  
Ellie grabbed Luka and the diaper bag “I gave him some milk and some avocado and some toast, and those puffy things he loves and some yogurt and he was fine, I changed his diaper and gave him a bath in this lavender stuff I read was calming. Then I put his pajamas on and tried to read to him and he just kept screaming and screaming and nothing worked, I also may have given him a few m&ms but that only worked until they were gone. So we got in the car because he likes to sleep in the car but he was still screaming and I ended up here.”  
“It’s okay John” Ellie grabbed Luka from his arms and put a hand to his forehead “He is a little warm I think he is teething, his shirt is soaked in drool, he may have a slight fever from it”  
“I don't have anything for that I don’t think, maybe, there is so much shit in this bag and all over my house and I don’t even know what half of it is”  
Chuck had never seen Casey so lost, so emotional, or talk so much. His heart was breaking for him and all he wanted to do was hug him but he wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to do.   
“Chuck, go get a washcloth and get it wet and throw it in the freezer” Ellie was bouncing up and down with Luka in one arm and digging through all the stuff she dumped out of the diaper bag. “Okay John, this” she held up what looked like a pacifier but instead of a nipple it had a little mesh bag, “We can put some frozen fruit inside it and let him chew on it, it may help. Do you have children's Tylenol?”  
“I didn't even know that was a thing” he ran a hand over his face that was almost as scruffy as Chuck’s.  
“Chuck sweety, can you call Devon and ask him to bring some home, and some sugar-free popsicles, he gets off work soon”  
Ellie went into the kitchen and filled the mesh bag with some of the frozen fruits Devon uses for his weird morning smoothies, She sat Luka on the floor in the living room and handed it to him, showing him to chew on it.   
“Thank you so much” Casey sank into the couch when Luka finally stopped crying.  
“I have been working night shifts so I’m up all night on my days off to keep my schedule, so how about he stays here for the night, you go home and get some sleep, he will be fine I promise. And Casey you know we are always here for you, you are family, he is family, you don't have to do this alone. If you leave the car seat I will drop him off tomorrow and help you sort some stuff out and organize it all and let you know what everything is and if you actually need it”  
“Ellie I”  
“I know John, It’s okay”  
“I have a pack n play in the car, I’ll go get it and the car seat, I think there is plenty of diapers and I know there is at least two outfits in the diaper bag and another pair of footie pjs”  
When Casey walked out, Ellie looked over at Chuck “Go Chuck”  
“What?”  
“Go talk to him, go hug him, something”  
“I don’t think”  
“Now Chuck” That’s all the motivation he needed to run after Casey who was already out at his car.  
“So you drive a Tahoe now?”  
“Yeah, it’s easier with the car seat, and all the shit I have to take every time I leave the house” He handed the pack n play to Chuck while he got the car seat out. “I still have the Vic though”  
“I don't really know what to say, I feel like there are a million things I need to say, but all I want to do is hug you and tell you that it will be okay”  
“I don’t even know the last time I was even able to shower, so you probably don't want to get to close”  
Chuck sat the pack n play down and grabbed him and wrapped his arms around him as tight as he could “I don't care”  
Casey’s stomach growled “I also don’t remember the last time I had any food that wasn’t toast or puffy things that taste like cardboard”  
“Can I take you out to dinner? After we both shower, and not shave cuz you with scruff is seriously the hottest thing I’ve ever seen”  
“Sure Bartowski”  
“John, I love you okay, and no matter how much you push me away, I will always love you and I will fight for you, for us, for forever”  
“Go pack an overnight bag. We have a lot to talk about I guess”   
Chuck grabbed the pack n play and followed Casey back into the apartment.   
Casey sat down next to Luka and pulled him into his lap “Can you be good for Aunt Ellie? Dada will be back tomorrow morning, here is Wookie” he handed him a little plush Chewbacca then kissed his forehead.  
He buried her face in Casey’s chest “Love”  
“Love you too Luka”  
“Oh that is the cutest thing I have ever seen, and I’m glad he likes the Chewie” Chuck smiled  
“He can't live without it, it’s been attached to him since the day you gave it to him, he can't say Chewie or Wookie so he calls it Wooie”  
“That’s adorable, and I’m glad my plan to turn him into a baby nerd is working”  
“Okay John, he will be okay I promise, and if you two don’t fix this, I will kick both your butts and I will call you if we need anything if you call me I won’t answer. It’s okay to need a break”  
“Yes ma'am”


	4. Chuck VS The Future

“So should we order a pizza and sit in the backseat and talk?”  
“How about we both take a shower so we don’t trap ourselves inside a vehicle with our stench”  
“Good idea, but if you think you are showering alone, you are wrong, but I do promise it’s just a shower.”  
Casey pulled into the driveway “Just so you know it’s an absolute mess in there like I forgot what the floors look like kinda mess”  
“I don’t care, John, me and Ellie will help you tomorrow, it will all be okay. Oh and I ordered the pizza on the way over, we have forty minutes”  
"I didn't hear you order a pizza"  
"It's an app, seriously are you that old"  
"Shut up"

Chuck shaved, per Casey’s request, and after some arguing, Casey did not. They quickly showered before it turned into anything more than a shower then put on some comfy clothes and went and sat on the front porch swing while they waited for the pizza.  
“John Casey with a white picket fence and a porch swing, all you’re missing is a dog”  
“And a wife”  
“Oh”  
“That was a joke Bartowski” He cupped Chuck’s face in his hand, turning it to face him. “I am sorry, I should have never just walked away like that, I regret it every day. But my life is different now, and dating just seems impossible, I mean I can't even shower or feed myself”  
“That’s what I'm here for, we don’t have to go out to date, I can come over here, make sure you eat while I watch Luca, we can put him to bed together and play chess, or watch a movie or make out” he smiled  
“I can’t ask you to do that”  
“But I want to John, I mean I know nothing about kids but we can figure this out together. If we had just met a few months ago and starting dating that would be different, but we have been friends for over a year and I have loved you almost as long, and I want to do this with you, if you want me too”  
“Okay”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“Yes Bartowski” he growled, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a kiss, not stopping until the pizza showed up.  
“Are we really going to sit in the car? It’s a nice night and I have a table and chairs on the patio outback”  
“Yeah, that sounds more comfortable. Should I still show you my balls” he laughed.  
Chuck took the pizza out to the patio while Casey grabbed them drinks “I guess I should have checked the fridge first and got drinks with the pizza” he held up two juice boxes “This is all I have”  
They both laughed “That’s fine Casey and bee-tee-dubs nice pool”  
“What the fuck did you just say?”  
“Bee-tee-dubs, b, t, w, by the way”  
“Never say that again” Casey rolled his eyes. “It’s heated so we can go for a swim later, when the sun goes down it’s really nice, you can kind of see the stars since we are farther out from the city”  
”How convenient, I didn't pack a suit” he winked.  
“Just so you know things are good now because Ellie has Luka, but when I have him he is my priority, not our relationship, I know I sound like an asshole but”  
“You sound like a dad, and if he wasn't the number one priority I would kick your ass”  
“Our dates may be juice boxes and toast while we watch Paw Patrol”  
“I don't care, Casey, seriously, how many times do I have to say that. I’m in this okay, but if you want to do a trial run for like a week we can. Tonight is about us and fun and if that's all I get, it’s better than nothing”  
Casey itched his face “Can I shave now?”  
“No, there are places on my body that I want to feel that scruffy face rub against” he bit his bottom lip as he rubbed a hand over Casey’s face.  
“How hungry are you?”  
“For you or the pizza?”  
Casey shut the pizza box and picked it up in one hand and grabbed Chuck’s arm with the other dragging him inside, he sat the pizza on the counter and continues dragging Chuck upstairs.  
“Is this your bedroom?”  
“Guest bedroom, my room is a mess and the sheets are in the dryer because someone peed the bed”  
“Was it you?”  
“Shut up and get naked, I’ll be right back”  
“If you are shaving, I will cry” he called after him.  
Chuck quickly took off all his clothes except his briefs and sat on the edge of the bed.  
“You still have clothes on” a naked Casey walked in setting a bottle of lube on the nightstand  
“Holy shit” Chuck stared at him “God I’ve missed you, but I missed naked you more”  
“I don't want to wait anymore Chuck, I want you”  
Chuck quickly stood up pulling his briefs off but his foot got stuck and he tripped, luckily Casey caught him before he hit the floor. “Slow down before you kill one of us”  
“So do we flip a coin to see who is top and who is bottom?”  
“I guess if you want”  
Chuck’s face turned red “I can be bottom cuz uh, well I’m probably more prepared cuz I uh”  
“Just say it, Chuck”  
“I bought a toy,” he said shyly “And I woke up from a bad nightmare and I was home alone and I was upset so I thought if I distracted myself and thought happy things it would help and I wanted to try the toy out"  
Casey growled pinning him down on the bed. “What did you think about Bartowski?”  
“There was this hot guy I saw at the grocery store" he laughed "I’m kidding, don't kill me, obviously you”  
“What about me” he nuzzled his face against Chuck’s neck as he left a nice mark with his teeth.  
“Well we were in Castle and you were interrogating me and you got all huffy and pinned my chest up against the wall and fucked my brains out”  
“We should try that sometime” Casey grabbed the lube, coating his finger.  
“Yes, yes please”  
Casey laid down next to Chuck turning him on his side and pulling his leg up onto his hip  
“About a week ago I was unpacking some stuff” He teased at Chuck’s hole “I found the picture of us at the bowling alley, and I had a chub most of the day thinking about you what if you were actually blowing me in that photo booth. Once I got in bed that night” he growled into Chuck’s ear as he easily pressed a finger in “I ran my hand over the bulge in my sweatpants, thinking about you sitting on me grinding into me like when we used to make out on the couch”  
“Oh god Casey, more, please” he moaned.  
Casey added another finger. “Then I slid my hand into my pants and ran my thumb over the tip, thinking about your tongue and how good you were with it”  
Chuck ran his fingers over the stubble on Casey’s face as they kissed. Once Chuck was ready for another finger Casey moved him onto his back then sat on his knees between Chuck’s legs. He leaned forward and ran his face across Chuck’s stomach then down below his belly button as he added a third finger making Chuck gasp “So good, so so good John”  
He moved down rubbing his face along Chuck’s thigh “I feel like a cat”  
“You can stop but god I love it, I so sexy.”  
Casey looked up and him and grinned. “You’re cute” he moved his fingers slowly as he licked up Chuck’s shaft swirling around the tip before he took him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked his way up and down until Chuck was nice and open for him.  
He lightly kissed and rubbed his scruff up Chuck’s chest. “Do you want me inside of you Chuck?”  
“Please” he begged cupping Casey’s jaw in his hand running his thumb back and forth.  
Casey reached down and grabbed his leaking cock, teasing Chuck’s hole before sliding in slowly. “John” Chuck gasped. “You are so thick”  
Casey laughed “Need me to stop”  
“No, god no, I want it so bad”  
Casey sucked another spot on Chuck’s collarbone as he slowly moved in and out, enjoying all the little sounds Chuck was making.  
Chuck lifted his hips, yelling John’s name as he hit the spot that made Chuck see stars.  
Casey had to stop and breath so he wouldn't end this so quickly.  
“Don’t stop” Chuck grabbed at Casey’s ass encouraging him to keep moving.  
“I don’t wanna finish yet, the sounds you are making are killing me” He started moving his hips again as he slowly kissed Chuck. He wanted to go crazy and fuck him until neither of them could walk, but that could wait, right now he wanted to make love to Chuck, slowly and passionately, which is something he never thought he would want, but Chuck has made him a different person and feel things he has never felt. Chuck lightly ran his fingers up and down Casey's back as their kisses stayed passionate and Casey kept a slow pace with his hips.  
Chuck reached down between them stroking just twice before he came between them. "Oh, John" he whispered. It didnt take much longer for Casey to come moaning Chuck's name.  
Casey buried his face in the crook of Chuck’s neck, while Chuck ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Who would have thought that John Casey was so passionate in bed”  
“Shut up” he growled.  
"It was perfect" 

“So is it fake news that you can’t swim after eating? Because we are eating while swimming and that just seems extra bad”  
“Bartowski we are floating on a giant raft eating pizza, not swimming”  
“Well, either way, I think this is one of the best ideas I’ve ever had, that and sending you to the store for drinks”  
“You’re just happy cuz I got you skittles”  
“You really know the way to a man's heart”  
“How does your ass feel?”  
“Is this going to be like a romantic movie where we play fight and splash each other then make sweet love, or are you just gonna press my chest against the wall and have your way with me?”  
Casey slid off the raft and swam under to Chuck’s side. “Why don’t you come find out” he reached up and pinched one of Chuck’s nipples then swam away.  
"If I get a cramp and drownd then can you at least put pants on me before someone shows up"  
"Get over here Bartowksi"  
Chuck swam over to where Casey was waiting in the shallower water, he wrapped his arms around Casey's hips "I want to make you breakfast in bed, pancakes, bacon, hashbrowns, maybe some fruit"  
"You can't cook"  
"Fine, how about I blow you while you make breakfast"  
"Or I can bend you over the island and fuck you"  
"We can try that too" Chuck ran a finger between Casey's ass cheeks "Or I can bend you over the island" he teased at Casey's hole making him growl.  
"Should we get out?"  
"No, I have all night to fuck you, I want you to fuck me right here right now" he wrapped his legs around Casey's hips  
"God Bartowski" he moaned

 

Luckily Chuck had just buttoned his pants when Ellie knocked on the front door. “I told you bending me over the kitchen counter was a bad idea” he whispered.  
“Hey we finished in time” he smirked. "And it was your idea"  
“Except my come is all over the cabinet” there was another knock.  
"Then come into a towel next time" he snapped the hand towel at Chuck's ass  
“Ouch!" he rubbed his ass "Clean that up, I’ll go get the door” he ran to the front door. “Hey sorry, we were making breakfast and Casey spilled pancake batter, he is cleaning it up now.”  
“I see things went well” she glared at Chuck’s neck.  
“Uh, anyways I’ll go get the stuff from the car”

Chuck jumped when Casey grabbed him from behind “So pancake batter, really”  
“First of all, you scared me, not cool and secondly I panicked I didn't know what to say”  
“You could tell her the truth”  
“She about shot me with her laser eyes when she saw my neck covered in beard burn”  
“Then don’t let her see your chest, thighs or ass” he grinned  
“You are evil”  
“You were the one begging for it”  
"Just help me carry all this in before you get me all hot and bothered out in the driveway"  
"Sounds like fun"  
"No, bad Casey" 

It took a few trips to bring in Luka’s stuff and all the organizing stuff Ellie had brought over, then they all sat down for some breakfast.  
“So how was Luka? I missed him”  
“He did really well, he slept for about six hours after the Tylenol kicked in, then woke up and I gave him a banana and some milk with another dose then he slept about three more hours. Devon now has baby fever by the way”  
“Oh you two should totally make babies” Chuck smiled cutting up some of his grapes for Luka. “Here you go LJ” he scooped the grapes onto the highchair tray.  
“Say thank you, Luka”  
“Ta...taaank you”  
“You are very welcome” He looked over at Casey “Only your kid could like fruit more than pancakes, he is going to be the only toddler at daycare with a six-pack” he laughed.

“So the plan is, Chuck you are going to hang out with Luka, John, we will be going around and collecting all things baby and taking it upstairs to a central area, like your bedroom and then set up a system in Luka’s room and then go through everything and sort it and then make a donation pile for stuff he doesn’t need or clothes that don’t fit and then make a list of anything you may need”  
“All of his favorite things are in the living room, so we can leave those with Chuck for now, and I think my room has more of Luka’s things in it than his room does so that would be a good starting point”  
A few hours later Casey went downstairs to see how things were going since he hadn’t heard anything in a while. When we walked into the living room Chuck was laying on the floor asleep with Luka curled up next to him, Chuck’s arm was wrapped around him. Ellie walked up behind him, pulling out her phone and snapped a picture. “You are going to need to frame this” she smiled at him. “We should let Luka sleep though, teething is hard work, as for Chuck, well I don’t want to know if he got any sleep or not”  
“I plead the fifth” he laughed  
“I need to get some sleep before work tonight, If you need anything at all, call me okay”  
“Thank you so much Ellie, I was thinking in a few weeks, the weekend before Chuck’s birthday, my mom and sister are coming down to meet Luka and I was thinking of throwing Chuck a party, maybe a BBQ and some swimming”  
“That would be great, we can get together and plan more when it gets close, call me if you need anything”  
"Thank you, Ellie" He shocked himself by hugging her.

Chuck woke up and stretched, looking around to see where he was and why his back was stiff.  
“Hey sleepy head” He heard Casey say from the couch, he slowly got up trying not to wake Luka “How long were we asleep?”  
“I love you” Casey blurted out  
Chuck laughed as he straddled Casey’s lap “I love you too”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t say it before, I was scared, I was unsure, I was stupid. But seeing you with Luka verified how I felt, and Chuck Bartowski, I am in love with you”  
Chuck leaned forwards and kissed him. “I love this soft emotional side of you”  
“Don’t get used to it” He pulled Chuck back into a kiss.  
“Dada” a little voice sounded behind him.  
“And so it begins” Chuck laughed as he stood up. “I’m going to head home and shower, I’ll call you”  
Luka a grabbed Chuck’s leg “Play?”  
“I’ll be back later LJ, maybe tomorrow?”  
“No, no, no, no” he started to cry.  
“Oh shit what do I do”  
“First of all no cussing, and just pick him up” Chuck bent over and picked him up and he wrapped his little arms around Chuck’s neck “Oh man, this is so cute, my heart is exploding, I will buy you all the toys and give you all the candies” he laughed. “Unless you are weird like Dada and don’t like candy”  
“His dad agrees, don't leave” he grabbed Chuck’s hand “Move in with us if you want of course. It’s a big decision, so take all the time you need”  
“Hey Luka, do you want me to live here?” Luka just squeezed tighter. “I think that’s a yes” Chuck leaned over and kissed Casey on the cheek.

 

“Oh my god Chuck, what happened to you” Sarah looked at Chuck’s chest.  
Bryce laughed “Nice facial hair Casey, using it to mark Bartowski here as yours, or just some birthday lovin”  
“Shut up Larkin” Casey growled  
“Oooooh” Sarah laughed. "Gross"  
Chuck ran his hand over Casey’s face “I love it” Casey wrapped an arm around his waist kissing him  
“Okay lovebirds that’s enough” Casey’s mom walked up with Luka “He is asking for someone named Char”  
“He was struggling with Chuck so we tried Charles and got Char.” Chuck put his hands out to grab Luka who reached out to him “Char, Char” he giggled. “Hey LJ, should we go check on Uncle Awesome and see if we can steal some hotdogs? I also saw some pineapple over there.”  
“Nom nom, pom-ap-ap-le” Luka laughed as they walked away.  
“He is so good with him” Sarah put her hand on Casey’s arm “and you two are so cute together”  
“He is already talking about wanting another one and he has only been living here three weeks, I think I’m doomed to have a house full of kids”  
“Maybe get him a puppy” Bryce laughed “So when are you coming back to work? I’m sure you’re itching to get back into it”  
“We have been talking about it, Chuck is thinking about doing computer work from home, Beckman has mentions helping with cyber terrorism and obviously continuing to help you two with intersect stuff, and I’ve been emailing with Beckman about coming back. I love the action and shooting my gun” he chuckled “But I can’t put my life at risk anymore, I have a family to think about. Speaking of family, Ellie can I have a minute alone with you?”  
She followed him into the house  
“So um I know that I have only been with Chuck a few months, and we just got back together, but we have known each other about a year. He has made me a better person and seeing him with Luka and their bond was instant and the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. And I want to spend the rest of my life with him” He walked into the living room and picked up his Reagan bust statue off the bookshelf, he opened the bottom and pulled out a ring. “This was my father’s ring, I asked my mom to ship it to me, I got it about a week before I found out about Luka, and I would like your permission to marry Chuck”  
Ellie was crying when she wrapped her arms about him, “Of course John”

Everyone sat down at the table outside, Chuck was trying not to think of the splinter he got in his ass when Casey fucked him on the table last night when they snuck out for a quickie while his mom and sister were upstairs with Luka. He was brought out of his thoughts when Morgan kicked him in the shin. “Earth to Chuck”  
“What? Sorry” He looked up at Casey who was standing up holding a beer up making a speech.  
“Anyways, thank you all so much for coming and all of you for being here for me and Luka, no matter how much I pushed you away, we both really appreciate it so much”  
Everyone took a drink. Casey sat here beer down “And one more thing, Chuck, I love you, and I’m pretty sure Luka loves you more than he loved me. And we were both wondering” He got down on one knee and held up the ring “Will you spend the rest of your life with us? Marry me Chuck Bartowski”  
“Are you serious?”  
“I know when this relationship started I wanted to go slow because I was scared of giving you everything then losing you, but you waited for me to realize how stupid I was for pushing you away and you have supported me through the toughest thing I have ever had to do. I can't imagine a future without you.”  
“I love you so much” he grabbed Casey’s face leaning forward to kiss him. “Yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Zac and Adam look so freaking good with facial hair *drools* I had to write about it.


End file.
